Kevin Callis
| Name=Kevin Callis | Place=Florida, USA | Profession=Miami-Dade police officer | Family=Mr. Callis - Father Suzanne Callis - Mother Kate Austen - Estranged Wife Three brothers | Link=Kate's husband | Actor=Nathan Fillion }} Kevin Callis is a Miami-Dade police officer who married Kate. They lived together for roughly six months. Background Kevin grew up in Florida and was a regular church-goer. He had three brothers and lived with his unnamed father, and Suzanne, his mother. Relationship with Kate Kate began her relationship with Kevin sometime after she became a fugitive. She made a concerted effort to hide her past from him, even going as far as to claim her name was Monica. Despite this deception, it was shown that Kate loved Kevin and wanted to make an effort to settle down. Kate knew she couldn't stay with him if she remained a fugitive, so she contacted U.S. Marshal Edward Mars in an effort to end his pursuit of her. Mars appeared receptive, but he wanted Kate to promise to stop running, something he then said Kate would never do. Kevin arranged a vacation to Costa Rica six months into their marriage, as he and Kate had not gone on their honeymoon after their wedding. This trip would require a passport for "Monica", something Kate did not have. This, combined with a recently failed pregnancy test, offered Kate the opportunity to run again. She decided to drug Kevin after confessing to him her true identity and her crime, and tearfully left him after he passed out. His mother, Suzanne, gave Kate a locket just before the wedding. Before she left him, Kate gave Kevin the locket back. Trivia * Kate and Kevin lived in Dade County (Miami), Florida. This is indicated by the sign on the side of his police car and the patch on the side of his uniform. He was also wearing a Miami Heat T-shirt. * Is finishing up a case of a fugitive in Tampa when Kate drugs him and reveals her secret. *During Kate and Sawyer's game of "I never", Sawyer says, "I've never been married." In response, Kate drinks a small sip and says, "Didn't last very long." *It is known that he has three brothers. When Kevin's mother gave Kate the locket she said that her mother gave it to her before hoping she would give it to her daughter one day. She then says she is giving it to Kate because she "had four boys". Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Kevin drives a Miami-Dade County police cruiser, but wears a City of Miami police uniform. As these are separate police departments, this would never happen. Unanswered questions * What is the legal status of his marriage to Kate? * Has Kevin ever tried to see Kate, after she came back to civilization? ar:كيفين كاليس de:Kevin Callis es:Kevin Callis fr:Kevin Callis it:Kevin Callis nl:Kevin Callis pl:Kevin Callis pt:Kevin Callis ru:Кевин Кэллис Callis, Kevin Callis, Kevin Callis, Kevin Callis, Kevin Callis, Kevin Category:Law enforcement Category:Episodic characters